Tempora Tempore Tempera
by Hecate-Keres
Summary: Euphemia Potter había sido la única que había notado que el tiempo había sido movido, la primera vez, cuando era una niña. La segunda cuando su nieto era un niño, ¿Pero qué y por qué? Si bien era bueno o era malo dos veces el tiempo había sido manipulado. Técnicamente AU. Mpreg.
1. Prologo

**Tempora Tempore Tempera**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Sumario: La victoria, la guerra, el hambre y la muerte… ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para que tu mundo, tu pueblo, tu gente sobreviva? ¿Cuánto se puedes sacrificar para evitar la extinción, que serias capaz de hacer para arreglar un error que costó la vida de miles…? sería capaz destruiste y destruir un amor de leyenda, ofrecer tu existencia misma.

Técnicamente AU pero en realidad no.

Parejas: James/Lily (con muchos problemas), Fabián/Arthur, Gideón/Sirius, Severus/Régulus y Frank/Alice (fallecida)

Aclaraciones: En este fic no se respetaran las edades el canon (sobre todo porque no las conozco) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy específicas pero las habrán (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca un montón de niños que son personajes originales.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

 _Prologo:_

Halloween, otra pelea había ido, la vida era realmente insoportable. Había llamado a Peter para ver a los niños, mientras él había salido para descargar su ira en otro lado, no quería que sus hijos lo vieran perder la compostura frente a ellos, su madre había tenido razón ante la incompatibilidad con la sangre sucia, con su enfurecida madre la llamaban.

Dorea Potter no había estado de acuerdo con el pareja que su único hijo había escogido, negándose a dar su bendición para el matrimonio, su padre Charles y sus abuelos Lord Fleamont y Lady Euphemia1 había estado de acuerdo con ella aunque por motivos diferentes, pero fuera como fuera la realidad era que para la magia de la familia como en el Tapis mágico de su familia, él aún era soltero.

Al principio la negativa de su familia le había dolido tanto, sintiéndose traicionado y abandonado por lo que se había empeñado aún más en casarse con Lily. Un gran error que su orgullo herido había cometido. Se había casado dolido con su familia, encaprichado y en menor medida segado por su enamoramiento en Lily.

Un par de meses después y su matrimonio había empezado a derrumbarse, las peleas constantes con Lily eran cada vez peor, pero pese a todo era un noble sangre pura había intentado disimular los problemas frente a los demás, no así Lily que los había ventilado con sus amigos, Sirius sobretodo había reído y dado a vuelta intentando callarla.

Los problemas eran sobre todo por la negativa de Lily por aprender, respetar y vivir por las antiguas leyes y tradiciones mágicas. Intentado forzar a él al mundo muggle, había cedido al principio para complacerla pero cuando se había negado a participar, y aun peor, había decretado el destierro de todas las cosas y tradiciones en las que él creía, llegado a un punto de quiebre.

Hacia exactamente dos años cuando las cosas se habían ido al infierno, cuatro meses después de su matrimonio, habían discutido antes si, pero no como en aquella ocasión cuando se había preparado para la noche de las almas, Lily había estado horrorizada y citando las leyes de su fe, ella había quemado el altar que había creado para llamar a las almas de sus ancestro y lo había llamado pagano. Había ido realmente loco de furia en aquella ocasión también recordándole que ella misma era una bruja y que de acuerdo a su hipócrita fe, ella debería ser quemada viva.

La discusión se había salido de control rápidamente con toda la ira reprimida en meses, finalmente había salido como una tormenta de la casa no queriendo maldecir a su esposa, pero el ritual para llamar a las almas de sus ancestros ya había sido iniciado. Había decidido ir a casa de sus padres pero la verdad no recordaba lo que había pasado esa noche más allá del hecho de sentirse envuelto con la presencia de las almas ancianas.

Había regresado unos días después a casa, pero había empezado a pensar en disolver su matrimonio con ella, para satisfacción de su madre. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes ya estaría divorciado, pero un mes después de la pelea y con la petición de divorcio en la punta de la lengua, Lily le había confesado su embarazo impidiendo dejarla.

Días como hoy le hacían pensar que se había equivocado, Lily también había salido, sabrá Merlín donde, pero por ahora solo quiera sentarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Lily no pensaban dejarlo ir con facilidad, su reputación sangre pura sufriría con su decisión y probablemente sería un escándalo pero por su paz mental lo haría, además lo cierto era que había empezado a odiar a su esposa. Dejaría todo lo que había comprado para la casa y la propia casa a Lily, le dejaría toda la cuenta conjunta que habían abierto. Lo único que se llevaría será a sus pequeños; Hendrick, a quien Lily se empeñaba en llamar Harry, y a Michael.

Lily a quien siempre considero una chica dulce y sensible, tenía poco instinto materno, no que fuera mala pero simplemente no era lo que había esperado. Su propia madre era una mujer algo fría y una tanto cruel, pero incluso para ella siempre él, siendo su único hijo, había sido su prioridad número uno, Lily por otro lado estaba más enfocada en su carrera y sus planes para someter al mundo mágico a lo que ella llamaba "modernización".

Las cosas había ido mal y la tensión entre ellos era cada vez peor, el nacimiento de sus hijos no había mejorado nada la relación más que para distraerlo de sus luchas y para que Lily enfocara sus desdichas en su falta de atención a ella. Su madre Dorea había insistido en que tomara a los niños y la dejara, aun contra sus propios remilgos sociales, lo que causaría un escándalo que proporciones épicas.

Con la guerra en su auge y con dos recién nacido habían tenido que ocultarse, aunque él mismo había dejado su puesto con Auror para enfocarse en sus deberes con su familia antes incluso de que Lily tuviera los 3 meses de embarazo, lo que había puesto más presión al matrimonio, pues ella se había molesta al saber que solo había estudiado para Auror como un pasatiempo pues se haría cargo de los deberes familiares como trabajo.

A veces simplemente quería mandar a Lily a demonio, contar toda la verdad, destapar el escándalo y volver a la casa familiar, pero tanto su abuelo como su padre, permanecían firmes a la idea mantener perfil bajo hasta que los niños tuvieran por lo menos tres años para luego disolver la unión.

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos cuando una explosión se oyó a lo lejos mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sin un segundo pensamiento se apareció en el patio de su casa, levanto los ojos y vio parte del techo humeando por lo que estaba seguro fue una explosión.

No…

Corrió al interior de la casa esquivando la llaman y los escombros, la escalera está casi intacta, por lo que voló por ella al vivero, el sonido de llantos lo estremecía al mismo tiempo que lo reconfortaba a saber que sus bebes estaban con vida.

Parte el techo y la pared del vivero había volado en pedazos y había humo en la habitación. Corrió hasta la cuna compartida de los niños y, aunque después se sentiría culpable, cogió a Harry primero para revirarlo pese a que, aunque con un rastro de lágrimas secas, el bebé estaba tranquilo y sin llorar en la cuna a diferencia de su hermano menor quien lloraba a gritos y un rastro de sangre corría con un lado de su carita.

Lanzo un hechizo para comprobar a Harry, gracias a la Gran Dama, está en perfectas condiciones solo un poco drenado mágicamente, dejándolo un momento de vuelta en la cuna tomo a Michael quien aún lloraba a gritos lanzo un par de hechizos sobre él de donde extrajo un trozo de madera que se le incrustado en la frente de donde emanaba la sangre.

Shusss… shuss… papá está aquí… estas a salvo… shuss… - intento consolar a la pequeña criatura, mientras lo balanceaba para calmarlo mientras de reojo veía a su hijo mayor de pie en la cuna chamuscada.

Cuando terminaba de limpiar a Michael, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Lily seguida de Fabián y Gideón entraban a la habitación.

James! – Lily prácticamente le arrebato a Michael de los brazos, sin molestarse demasiado con ella cogió a Harry de la cuna y lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras besaba su cabello y aspiraba su aroma.

Los gemelos Prewett, quien había desaparecido abajo después de ver a todos los miembros de la familia con vida, entraron de nuevo en la habitación, el estrés sangraba por cada poro de sus cuerpos.

Sera mejor salir de aquí. – la voz seria de uno de los gemelos lo hizo estremecer, no era normal en los bromistas gemelos.

Debemos espera al Profesor Dumbledore – la testaruda pelirroja se opondría a todo mientras pudiera.

No hay tiempo, bien es posible que vengan refuerzos para… quien esa que estuvo aquí – los gemelos no estaban teniendo nada de su estupidez hoy, después de todo ellos se estaban arriesgando aquí dejando a sus propias parejas e hijos solos.

Pero…

¡Cállate Lily! Nos vamos con ellos, si no quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo por los niños – agito su varita y la pañalera con las cosas de los mellizos se llenó y voló hasta ellos pero fue uno de los gemelos quien la cogió.

Salieron de la casa y corrieron hasta al límite del jardín aun con él llevando a Harry y Lily a Mich, uno de los gemelos lo tomo por el hombro, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo como Lily y se aparecieron.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

1 Según Pottermore; Fleamont y Euphemia Potter son los padres de James Potter I, Dorea y Charles posiblemente sus tíos abuelos mientras Henry Potter su abuelo, pero dado que esta historia la escribo yo, y para que cuadre la historia, Dorea y Charles serán los padres de James, Fleamont y Euphemia sus abuelos y Henry su bisabuelo.


	2. 1 Dimidium facti qui habet coepit

**Tempora Tempore Tempera**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Sumario: Euphemia Potter había sido la única que había notado que el tiempo había sido movido, la primera vez, cuando era una niña. La segunda cuando su nieto era un niño, ¿Pero qué y por qué? Si bien era bueno o era malo dos veces el tiempo había sido manipulado. Técnicamente AU.

La victoria, la guerra, el hambre y la muerte… ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar para que tu mundo, tu pueblo, tu gente sobreviva? ¿Cuánto se puedes sacrificar para evitar la extinción, que serias capaz de hacer para arreglar un error que costó la vida de miles…? sería capaz destruiste y destruir un amor de leyenda, ofrecer tu existencia misma. Técnicamente AU.

Parejas: James/Lily (con muchos problemas), Fabián/Arthur, Gideón/Sirius, Severus/Régulus y Frank/Alice (fallecida)

Aclaraciones: En este fic no se respetaran las edades el canon (sobre todo porque no las conozco) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy específicas pero las habrán (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC (ligero) sobre todo cuando aparezca un montón de niños que son personajes originales.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

Capítulo 1; _**Dimidium facti qui coepit habet**_

Salieron de la casa y corrieron hasta al límite del jardín aun con él llevando a Harry y Lily a Mich, uno de los gemelos lo tomo por el hombro, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo como Lily y se aparecieron.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

Las grandes tallas de caballos le dijo que estaban en Prewett Menor.

— ¿Fabián?

Arthur entro a la habitación cargando al pequeño Ronald, pero se detuvo en seco al verlos. Ron se agitó al verlos e inicio el balbuceo excitado a la vista de sus compañeros de juegos, Harry en sus brazos se retorció pidiendo su libertad pero aún demasiado ansioso por lo ocurrido no podía ni pensar en soltar a su hijo y Mich cansado de llorar se había quedado dormido en brazos de su madre.

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que…?

Arthur era un hombre inteligente, con sus apariencias, el olor a humo y las cosas de los mellizos como único equipaje, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— Spoon – el elfo domestico apareció a lado de su amo – prepara un par de habitación tenemos invitados. Y avisa a Sirius.

Arthur se acercó rápidamente a uno de los gemelos entregándole a su hijo, sacando su varita corrió un par de hechizos sobre él y Harry, luego hizo lo mismo en la furiosa pelirroja y Mich. Sabía que había unos cuántos rastros de magia prohibida sobre los niños pero Harry casi había logrado absorber o disipar la mayor parte.

—¿Qué paso? – un Sirius Black entro despeinado a la habitación, con la varita desenfundada corrió la vista hasta posarla en los gemelos y su concuño verificando que estuvieran bien y luego a sus amigos.

— Atacaron la casa en el Valle Godric – Gideón, tenía que ser él pues cerró su fornido brazo sobre la cintura de Sirius y con la otra sostenía a Ron quien le había sido entregado por su cuñado, respondió con un suspiro.

— No sonaron las alarmas – era cierto si el Fidelius hubiera caído las alarmas habría sonado por todo lo alto, el pelirrojo beso su gemelo y se acercó a Lily - ¿puedo…? – sin una repuesta oral Lily le paso al agotado bebé, con seis niño en su haber Arthur tenía mucha practica y una sorprendente cantidad de resistencia para cargar niños por horas.

— No… Lily y yo salimos, Peter se quedó en casa – agito un poco la cabeza cuando empezó a pesar en ellos ¿y Peter? – escuche una explosión y sentí… sentí, no se… volví a casa, la casa había sido atacada obviamente pero los niños lloraban… yo solo fui por ellos. No pensé nada más…

— Yo también oí la explosión pero decidí llamar por ayuda al Prof. Dumbledore y a la orden… cuando los gemelos aparecieron corrimos a la casa, James ya estaba allí, solo tomamos a los niños… les dije esperáramos al director pero ninguno me prestó atención, debimos quedarnos ahora todo lo movimos con magia y hemos contaminado la escena – replico la bruja molesta y ansiosa, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y eso la tenía trastornada.

— Cuando nos dimos cuentas que estaban todos vivos revisamos el perímetro – murmuro Fabián mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo y enteraba su rostro en sus preciosos cabellos – no había nadie… nada, ni rastros de lucha, ni sangre… ni siquiera parecía forzada la entrada.

— De hecho lo único que parecía fue dañado era el vivero – Gideón hizo una mueca – no habían ni rastros de Peter, y con el Fidelius activo pues…

— Jamás me gusto esa rata – siseó enfadado, habían sido amigos durante su primer año en el colegio sin embargo la amistad había durado poco.

No recordaba, ni él ni Sirius o Remy, porque habían discutido pero al finalizar el primer año lo habían echado del grupo y roto su amistad con él. Sin embargo la rata se había vuelto muy amigo de Lily durante los siguiente años en el colegio, y al parecer en este su momento de necesidad, cuando Lily lo había convencido de usarlo como guardián del secreto en vez de otro de sus amigos, los había traicionado.

— Creo que deberíamos llamar a Regulus, aun si no ha terminado de estudiar podría ver a los mellizos, - suspiro Sirius mientras tomaba a forma de Michael en los brazos de Arthur.

— Si creo que tienes razón, después de todo yo solo conozco encantos básicos de sanador – Arthur acaricio suavemente el rostro del niño, Mich siempre había sido el más pequeño y dependiente de los mellizos. Harry en cambio era más vivaz, parecía no afectado por el evento traumático y "charlaba" alegremente con Ron que aún estaba en los brazos de su tío.

— Creo que ahora hasta su murciélago podría ser útil – murmuro Sirius con sarcasmo, en su eterna rivalidad con su cuñado – voy a llamarlos para que vengan a echarle un ojito a los niños.

— Llama al Directo Dumbledore también – la pelirroja insistió.

Sirius el echo otra mirada pero no le respondió, ellos no confiaban mucho el en anciano a diferencia de la nacida de Muggles, aunque probablemente lo de ella era más debido a las leyes que anciano director quería que apoyaran con el fin de proteger y ayudar a los Muggles, cosa que los sangre puros no veían del todo correcto, además el anciano por encima de todo era increíblemente manipulador

— Sentémonos un momento mientras regresa, ¿Té?

Al ser Arthur el esposo de Fabián; el mayor de los gemelos Prewett, heredero y futuro lord Prewett, y por sí mismo el heredero Weasley, por lo regular él tenía que ser el que jugar al anfitrión de la mayoría de los eventos.

Eventos que por lo regular Sirius evitaría como la peste si no fuera porque su propio marido, Gideón, también asistía y mientras Sirius podía ser muy coqueto y arrogante tan bien era extremadamente celoso y no podía soportar a idea de su amado entre un montón de debutantes desesperadas intentado pescar algo, tal vez incluso a un hombre ya enlazando.

Por otra parte siendo el heredero rebelde de los Black, aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta con la esperanza de que el moreno no los maldijera hasta la muerte y más allá, están contento con su unión a Gideón pues el hombre seguro producirá no solo descendencia poderosa si no que hacía a Sirius mucho más tratable y realmente lograba que realizara alguna de sus funciones, aunque en su mayoría era el mismo Gideón el que las realizaba.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

El silencio se había apoderado de todos cuando uno de los Elfos domésticos había ido por Ron para llevarlo a acostar dado que todos sus hermanos y primo ya estaban profundamente dormidos, Harry también había soltado un gemido hambriento que rápidamente había sido acallado con un biberón, otro también había sido dado a Mich aunque este lo había tomado sin siquiera despertar.

El pequeño Harry era el único que hacia un poco de ruido mientras balbuceaba para sí mismo y su padre mientras jugaban con sus pies.

El sonido de pequeñas patas en carrera por el pasillo y la respiración ligeramente jadeante se escuchó primero como única advertencia momentos antes de que dos cachorros de lobo se precipitaran a toda velocidad por la puerta, patinado mientras giraban saltado directo rumbo al sillón. El primer cachorro era blanco como la nieve pura y el segundo aunque también blanco poseía trazar así como la panza color rubio claro.

Ambos solaba Yips felices y pequeños ladridos excitados por la emoción de la carrera, saltando los pequeños obstáculos con sus cuerpos regordetes y suaves.

Segundos más tardes, un enorme lobo adulto color arena los siguió, con su enorme pata capturo rápidamente a uno de los cachorros y luego con sus fauces capturo al otro cachorro, ambas crías soltaban chillidos felices.

El lobo adulto era magnifico, con un abrigo brillante con tonos dorados en él, cuerpo elegante aunque grande esbelto producido más para la velocidad con músculos magros, sus ojos dorados brillaban felices y con amor a sus pequeñas crías, a las que acomodo frente así antes de iniciar a lamberlos limpios mientras estos se retorcían felices ante la atención de su madre.

El chillido emocionado de Harry pareció romper el hechizo, había sido acomodado sobre sus piernas cuando habían tomado asiento y feliz soltaba grititos, mientras se retorcía y con sus manitas intentaba atraer a los lobeznos.

Moony, los reconoció enseguida, sus ojos que en el pasado siempre habían sido los de un animal instintivo ahora mostraban su inteligencia humana. El lobo se enderezo en toda su imponente estatura y luego de fijó su vista en todos los presentes, hizo una última lambida por el pelaje de sus hijos y empezó a trasformares.

Una suave bruma lo cubrió y tras un instante, inclinado hacia delante y con una rodilla en el piso, Remus emergió, desnudo como el día que nació con su largo cabello trigo suelto.

Una marca manchaba la piel suave de Remus, un colorido tatuaje en la parte interior de su muñeca derecha, en forma de una mandala que recordaba algún tipo de flor. Remus toco el tatuaje un momento con su mano izquierda antes de enderezarse de pie, cuando alcanzo su postura recta ya estaba completamente vestido con un sencillo pantalón color tierra, camisa blanca, botas y una capa color chocolate encima, su varita estaba también en su mano.

No fue necesario decir nada, con su sentidos mejorado, aun fuera de su transformación, sobre todo después del embarazo, le dijo todo lo que había que saber. Remus se inclinó de nuevo y recogió a sus cachorros del suelo, ambas crías felices pateaban sus diminutas patas mientras estaban en los brazos de su madre.

Sin decir una sola palabra tomó asiento en uno de los sofás disponibles mientras escudriñaba a los presentes, por ultimo soltó un suspiro e inicio a acariciar el pelaje de sus hijos mientras estos se acomodaron a dormir sobre su regazo.

Cuando se había ocultado había habido muchas discusiones, sobre todo entre Lily y Remus, cuando ella había elegido al guardián del secreto. Remus había sido de la idea que una de las mejores formas que podía ser aprovechado el Fidelius era con un Elfo doméstico como guardián, pues estos no tenían forma que pidieran ser obligados a traicionar a sus maestros.

Ellos morían antes de traicionar o desobedecer una orden de sus amos sin dudarlo, además poseían una magia suficientemente poderosa para contribuir al hechizo.

Lily había estado más allá del desacuerdo y horrorizada de siquiera la idea del uso de estas criaturas esclavas y masoquistas, por lo que se había negado redonda a usarlo, además dado que ella ni siquiera lo deja tener una en la casa, había argumentado que no sería de confianza.

Remus, había recibido una pareja de Elfos de regalo de los abuelos Fleamont y Euphemia cuando había descubierto su embarazo y unido su poder la magia familiar con las instrucciones de los ancianos, los había recibido más que nada para poder usar a uno de los elfos como guardián del secreto durante su embarazo y más tarde, además, como niñeras para sus gemelos.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.


	3. 2 Libertas inaestimabilis res est

**Tempora Tempore Tempera**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Sumario: Euphemia Potter había sido la única que había notado que el tiempo había sido movido, la primera vez, cuando era una niña. La segunda cuando su nieto era un niño, ¿Pero qué y por qué? Si bien era bueno o era malo dos veces el tiempo había sido manipulado. Técnicamente AU. Mpreg.

Parejas: James/Lily (con muchos problemas), Fabián/Arthur, Gideón/Sirius, Severus/Régulus y Frank/Alice (fallecida)

Aclaraciones: En este fic no se respetaran las edades el canon (sobre todo porque no las conozco) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy específicas pero las habrán (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC, sobre todo cuando aparezca un montón de niños que son personajes originales.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

Capítulo 2; _**Libertas inaestimabilis res est**_

Remus, había recibido una pareja de Elfos de regalo de los abuelos Fleamont y Euphemia cuando había descubierto su embarazo y unido su poder la magia familiar con las instrucciones de los ancianos, los había recibido más que nada para poder usar a uno de los elfos como guardián del secreto durante su embarazo y más tarde, además, como niñeras para sus gemelos.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

La mayoría está ya dormitando mientras esperaban la llegada del matrimonio Prince, Lily a un lado suyo ya está profundamente dormida vencida por el cansancio mientras Mich estaba en una cuna trasfigurada también dormido, los gemelos de Remus estaban dormidos en una cesta acolchonada trasfigurada, pero Harry seguía en sus brazos aunque ahora también dormido.

— Amo Fabián – un elfo domestico niñera de Arthur apareció casi sin hacer ruido a su lado, era su casa y el mayor por lo que se dirigió a Fabián – los señores Prince han llegado pero… vienen acompañados del Señor Longbottom y el señorito Neville.

El nerviosismo del elfo le dijo que algo estaba mal con los recién llegados, apretó a su dormido Harry en sus brazos, cuando la molestia y preocupación subió por su pecho por su primo y su ahijado.

El sonido de los ligeros sollozos por el pasillo los hizo tensarse, algo estaba mal… muy mal.

— Alice… mi Alice…

— ¿Frank?

La mayoría en el salón se puso de pie y se apresuramos a la puerta pero antes que la atravesáramos los recién llegados entraron; Frank venia recargado en el hombro de Severus caminando lentamente mientras sostenía firmemente a Neville quien muy despierto veía a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos azul cobalto, Régulus los seguía de cerca con la bolsa de bebé.

— Por la Madre… ¿qué sucedió?

No sabía quién había soltado la pregunta pero era reflejo exacto de su pensamiento. Frank no levanto la vista ni mostro cualquier señal de haber oído, de hecho no parecía ser consciente de su entorno, mientras seguía sollozando el nombre de su esposa.

Severus no respondió sino que prácticamente arrastro a Frank al sofá que recientemente Sirius y Gideón había desocupado para después forzar una poción en su garganta, Régulus dejo la bolsa a un lado y le quitó a Frank de los brazos a Neville.

— ¿Reg?

El ojivioleta el paso el pequeño a Sirius, y procedió a tejer una serie de hechizos sobre Frank que se había quedado profundamente dormido en menos 30 segundo de haber consumido la poción.

— Atacaron la casa de seguridad – Severus siempre serio y frio – Sturgis está muerto. Fue capturado por Avery, no duro mucho. El señor oscuro dio la orden de sorpresa, justo antes de salir. No tuvieron tiempo para advertir a nadie.

— Envió a los Lestrange, Barty Jr. y Avery, - Régulus sacudió la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá a un lado de Severus que había tomado asiento poco antes.

— Avery y Barty Jr. prácticamente arrastraron a Sturgis y lo desmembraron vivo, y la perra loca estaba en todo lo alto. Ni Rodolphus ni Rabastan no pudo contactar conmigo o Amelia, fue muy repentino, ellos hicieron lo que pudieron para proteger a Frank y Neville, pero Bella estaba actuando como la psicópata que es.

Bellatrix Lestrange era la oveja descarriado de la familia Black por decir menos, aunque de diferente manera que Sirius o Andrómeda.

Para los Black, magos tan oscuros como su nombre, había pocas cosas que consideraban sagradas. Criados en la profundidad de la crueldad y las artes oscuras; solo un principio, regla y moral los dictaba, " _Toujours Pur_ " o Siempre Puro, como sangre o familia, como arte y magia, siempre la sangre era lo primero.

Y Bellatrix Lestrange era una traidora a la sangre y familia. La perversión de Bella había ido tan profundo que solo un antiguo contrato mágico con la familia Lestrange la mantenía en el árbol genealógico.

Cuando Sirius y Régulus se habían casado ella había sido expulsada de la familia de manera extraoficial por Orión Black que aún no se había podido reponer de la muerte de su esposa, tras lo cual ella no era bien recibida por ningún miembro de la familia.

Además Sirius había logrado reinstaurar a su antigua prometida, prima y prácticamente hermana Andrómeda Black, gemela primogénita de Bellatrix, como cabeza y parte de la rama secundaria de la familia Black además de aceptar a su marido, Edward Black, como parte de la familia.

Al enterarse Bella había enloquecido e intentado cometer el mismo acto por el que había sido expulsada de la familia, por desgracia para ella, Andy había sido siempre más poderosa que ella.

— ¿Alice? – Remus prácticamente perdió en aliento cuando Régulus en silencio negó con la cabeza por su antigua compañera y amiga.

Todos guardaron un silencio en shock y dolor, la guerra siempre cobraba muchas vidas por lo que todos eran consciente del riesgo que corrían pero no por ello el golpe era menor doloroso y traumático.

Dejo caer la cabeza; la dulce pero fuerte Alice había sido un gran apoyo siempre para todos, la muchacha rubia era una gentil alma que siempre había tenido una palabra de aliento para el que lo necesitara. Con una personalidad suave pero una determinación y columna de hierro.

En el momento que Remus había descubierto su embarazo y su mundo había empezado a caer en pedazo al no saber cómo había ocurrido pues siempre había sido un tímido y virginal joven, fueron sus palabras de aliento y esperanza las que lo habían levantado y sacado del profundo abismo en el que se estaba hundiendo.

Horrorizado de saber que había sido violado muy seguramente en su forma de lobo tal vez por otro Licano o peor un lobo común, sin saber que era exactamente lo que llevaba en su vientre. Ella había sido una luz y una amiga, la madrina de Dray y Teddy.

— No tuvo una oportunidad – rompió el silencio Severus haciendo una mueca – Los hermanos Lestrange solo podían proteger a dos, Bellatrix en un descuido la alcanzo con una maldición bastante oscura.

— ¿Rodolphus no pudo contenerla o revertirla? – habiendo sido compañeros aunque de casas rivales y enemigos en el colegio, Fabián y Gideón sabían que el heredero Lestrange era un gran especialista en magia oscura y sabia como revertirla en la mayoría de los casos.

— Ella estaba muerta no bien la toco la maldición – Régulus se encogió para luego intentar fundirse en su marido, mientras sus ojos violetas se llenaban de lágrimas.

Alice había sido su mejor amiga y compañera de casa, ella había sido la única en su generación en hablar con él durante su primer año cuando después de ser seleccionado para Hufflepuff, su familia estaba a un hilo de repudiarlo.

Solo y perdido se había aferrado a la mano de su hermano mayor y tenido que enfrentar al mundo, solo con la rubia como única amiga.

— ¿Escaparon?

— Bellatrix, Barty y Avery fueron capturados por los Aurores. Como Bellatrix estaba fuera de control Rodolphus la golpeo con una maldición y la dejo inconsciente, Rabastan dejo fuera de combate Barty y Avery.

— Llamaron a Severus y luego volaron las alarmas, ambos se aparecieron. Llegamos pocos segundos después de los Aurores; Frank estaba ya en shock y Neville estaba llorando en sus brazos, se negó a soltarlo.

— Yo tampoco lo haría, - hizo una mini mueca- ni siquiera puedo soltar a Hendrick ahora mismo.

El bebé en sus brazos soltó un resoplo lindo mientras se acurrucaba, Neville también soltó un bostezo y empezó a dormitar en los brazos de Sirius.

Severus frunció el ceño repente dándose cuenta de la presencia y el estado de todos los presente, además que recordó la convocatoria que había hecho Sirius a Régulus.

— ¿Y por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

— La casa del Valle Godric también fue atacada, - Gideón hizo una mueca.

— ¿Están todos bien? – Régulus se puso de pie presuroso entrando en su papel de sanador.

— Si, o por lo menos no hubo más perdidas que los daños a la casa. Umm ¿Podrías echarles un vistazo a los niños? –Sirius se acomodó en un sofá con un Neville ya dormido en su regazo.

Régulus era muy centrado aunque bastante tímido, aunque una vez en su papel de sanado siempre podía por delante la salud de su paciente aun ante su propia incomodidad. Régulus barrió su varita sobre ambos mellizos y una vez más sobre Neville.

Tanto Neville y Harry tenían unos ligeros rastros de magia negra, casi tanta como la cualquier niño sangre pura que vivía en una casa mágica. Mich por otro lado tenía una gran saturación de magia negra, sin embargo la repuesta no era tan sencilla como decir que ellos no habían sido expuestos a esa oscura magia mientras que Mich sí.

— Ellos están bien, aunque Mich debe pasar por un ritual de purificación – Régulus lanzo un par de hechizos más sobre el mellizo más joven – no parece que su cuerpo está purificando o liberando la magia negra.

— ¿Qué fue de Pettigrew? – para nadie era una secreto que incluso Severus se había ofrecido como el guardia del secreto para ellos en nombre de la antigua amistad que lo unía a la pelirroja, pese a que su amistad se había enfriado mucho.

— Nos traiciono. El hechizo estaba limpio y la magia protectora salúdale, por lo que nos vendió.

— Tch.

Sabían que era un Mortífago, bueno tal vez Lily no, cuando Severus, los hermanos Lestrange y otros amigos suyos también lo eran por diversas razones sin embargo la mayoría, sino es que todos, preferirían morir que traicionar a sus amigos y aliados.

— Valiente Gryffindor resulto – el sarcasmo escurrió por la voz Severus mientras se ponía de pie.

— Cuando lo encuentre lo matare… incluso puedo hacerlo pasar por un ataque Mortífago aunque dudo que alguien note su ausencia – la rabia bullía en su interior volviendo a despertar tras recordar su traición y el peligro en que sus hijos estuvieron.

— Dudo que Lily te deje, con toda su mierda moralista y eso… - Fabián empezó con sarcasmo y burla.

— … probablemente suelte un sucio dicho muggle… - Gideón continúo con la idea en el mismo tono.

— … y con la ayuda del director hasta le dé un trabajo…

— … en el ministerio o algo peor…

— … en la escuela…

— … en tu casa…

— … de niñera. – los gemelos terminaron junto con una gran sonrisa burlona.

— Puede ser – le respondo casualmente – pero ni ella ni el anciano se enterara, basura como esa no merece respirar.

— Lo que sea – corto Severus – el director quiere verlos, lo "pido" – escupió la palabra molesto- que vayan a su ofician –bajo un poco la voz pero con sarcasmo recargado – como si todavía fuéramos sus estudiantes.

— Dijo que llevaron a los niños, - Régulus con más suave pero no menos molesto – que vayan junto con Frank y Neville – su voz se quebró un poco - ni siquiera nos dejara llorar nuestro luto en paz.

— No le interesa, somos solo piezas en su juego.

Arthur se puso de pie, había estado dormido sobre el hombro de su marido pero la discusión lo despertó, ya casi había amanecido.

— Sera mejor retirarnos a dormir un poco, un par de horas de sueño no despejara la cabeza.

— Gracias, pero tengo que entregar un pedido de ingredientes – Remus sacudió la cabeza mientras se inclinaba a recoger la cesta con sus cachorros, aun y cuando había heredado suficiente para el cuidado de sus hijos, Remus estaba decidido a que nunca pasaran hambre, como él en su juventud.

— También tenemos que volver a casa, dejamos solo a Darius y está por despertar, si no nos ve, va armar un escándalo.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.


	4. 3 Alea Iacta Est

_**Tempora Tempore Tempera**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

 **Sumario:** Euphemia Potter había sido la única que había notado que el tiempo había sido movido, la primera vez, cuando era una niña. La segunda cuando su nieto era un niño, ¿Pero qué y por qué? Si bien era bueno o era malo dos veces el tiempo había sido manipulado. Técnicamente AU. Mpreg.

 **Parejas:** James/Lily (con muchos problemas), Fabián/Arthur, Gideón/Sirius, Severus/Régulus y Frank/Alice (fallecida)

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fic no se respetaran las edades el canon (sobre todo porque no las conozco) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy específicas pero las habrán (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC, sobre todo cuando aparezca un montón de niños que son personajes originales.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

 **Capítulo 3** _ **Alea Iacta Est**_

Miles de pensamientos estallaron en la mente de James tras las palabras derramadas por el anciano, en silencio era ensordecedor, no sabía si todos habían guardado silencio o el shock era tal que sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar. Sus manos temblando se aferraron con su pantalón con buscando estabilizar su mundo.

Sus ojos vagaron sobre los tres niños sentados sobre el escritorio del director de Hogwarts, los tres has ahora había sido criado como niños comunes y corrientes. Sin distinción alguna sobre otros a excepción tal vez por tener padres imprudentes que con su estupidez de juventud lo había puesto en peligro.

La vida era mucha veces injusta; las palabras resonaron un su mente… una y otra vez… _Michael es el elegido… Michael es rival del señor oscuro… Michael era el niño de la profecía… Michael era el niño que vivió…_ su pequeño Michael nunca sería un niño normal, siempre marcado con una diana en la espalda.

Voldemort, el señor oscuro, estaba muerto, según las palabras del Dumbledore, debido al ataque a su casa, y según la "profecía" el poder desconocido que poseía su hijo menor, sin embargo dicha profecía acababa de arruinar la vida a los niños frente a él.

Oh él sabía mejor que nadie como funcionaba esas malditas profecías, y no trabajaban, para nada, en la forma literal que el director les había dado a entender, en demasiadas ocasiones se cumplían de las maneras más inesperadas.

Las profecías y los profetas eran considerados medios locos y raros en el mejor de los casos, total fuera de este mundo y esquizofrénicos en el peor cuando no podían controlar su don. Las palabras se entremezclaban y los significados no siempre eran claros, las frases eran metáforas o poseían doble sentido, e incluso la cantidad de versos, oraciones, palabras y letras podía poseer significado o ser un código.

Pero Dumbledore actuaba como si la profecía fuera una oración pura y clara, la había tomado literal, condenado a su pequeño hijo.

Parpadeo lentamente al mundo mientras los ojos verdes de su hijo. Mich se había arrastrado a través de escritorio para llegar a él, insistente alzaba sus bracitos para ser recogido por su padre, fijando su visa en él mientras lo recogía lo detallo mirándolo como si fuera la última vez. Sin duda, Mich había heredado cara de su madre, gozando de los ojos verdes hechizantes de su progenitora, aunque no había heredero mucho del propio James, pues las facciones el pequeño eran redondeadas y la nariz chata similar a la de su madre.

Mich balbuceo un poco mientras se apretaba a la ropa de su padre, su dulce e inocente hijo acababa de ser condenado a muerte. El anciano bien puedo decirles en privado si tal era su deseo se comunicarles tan horrenda notica para que pudieran tomar medidas y de ser necesario hacer juramentos de silencio entre los que conocían la trágica jugada del destino.

Pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer, en medio de una junta con todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la orden del fénix, con miembros del personal de la Escuela y del Ministerio sería inútil intentar detener la noticia, sobre todo por los miembros el Ministerio que había hecho un juramente para el Ministro y seria imposible negarle información importante, por otra parte y más importante; sería imposible acordonar la noticia teniendo en cuanta el gran placer que parecía invadir a Dumbledore al derramar la información.

De repente un calor en lo profundo de sus entrañas empezó a burbujear, _como se atrevía… como se atrevía ese maldito anciano…_ o si… el gran Albus Dumbledore, nadie se atrevía nunca a contradecirle, a hablar mal de él, un santo, un… _héroe._ El hombre se había hecho un nombre en su juventud a través de un solo duelo, al derrotar a un solo hombre, aunque se había ocultado en la seguridad durante toda la guerra hasta el último momento.

Su abuelo Fleamont, había sido amigo de Dumbledore en su juventud, sin embargo su abuelo le había dicho una vez que había _mucho más_ en ese _simple y noble combate_ de lo que se decía y sobretodo había roto prácticamente su amistad en el hombre poco después de que se convirtiera en un héroe.

Todos los que había crecido con su leyenda se sometían a su voluntad, él mismo y sus amigos en un arranque de estupidez y rebeldía había quedado en medio de ese lio, lio que su hijo ahora pagaría con su vida, _estúpido… estúpido…_

Pero él está dispuesto a luchas, jamás había dado un juramento al hombre y jamás lo haría, protegería a su familia ante todo.

— Tendremos que hacer arreglos para Michael — El anciano sonrió con sus ojos destellantes como burlándose de él—. Tal vez estaría mejor protegido fuera del mundo mági…

— No — Corto, maldito sea si iba a dejar al hombre dictar la vida de su familia, arruinar más la vida de su hijo menor — Michael es mi hijo, no voy a renunciar a mis hijos — observa a los dos niños restantes que estaban jugando entre ello, su amado primogénito y su ahijado.

— Sin embargo pensando en lo mejor para el futuro seria sacar a Micha…

— Dumbledore, mis hijos se quedan conmigo — por Merlín ¿El hombre en verdad pretendía separar a un padre, aun peor a un mago sangre pura, hacerle renuncia a uno de sus hijos? ¿Es que estaba loco?

— James, mi hijo, es lo mejor… — la sonrisa del anciano era apretada, forzada. Estaba evidentemente molesto con sus negativas e interrupciones.

— Director con todo respeto, la decisión está tomada — miró a Frank, al mismo tiempo que tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la superficie del escritorio, su voz sonaba fría y vacía. Con un par de pociones en su sistema el hombre era un tempano de hielo—. Nos contó una historia muy interesante, Señor Dumbledore. Me gustó principalmente la parte del héroe trágico marcado por el destino y como le fue confiado a usted la _gran profecía,_ sin embargo — se inclinó hacia adelante — ¿Qué prueba tiene?

James levanto una ceja mirando al director fijamente, la voz de su primo había logrado ponerlo en tierra otra vez, antes de cometer una locura muy satisfactoria pero peligrosa.

El silencio se reunió con la pregunta de Frank, las otras personas se hicieron visibles para James de nuevo cuando con el rabillo de ojo los alcanzo a ver y escuchar susurrando entre ellos aunque sin el menor intento de intervenir a su favor.

— Director creo que todos los niños deben permanecer con sus familias y ser criados de ser posible por sus padres, en todo caso, tal vez la mejor opción sería si pudiera brindar a Michael algún tipo de entrenamiento especial debido a sus necesidades especiales — Oh, la dulce y querida Lily, quería estrangularla a veces, muchas más de las que era saludable para su compañera de vida.

— Lily — advirtió con un gruñido, que quería sacar a la vieja pasa manipuladora lejos de sus hijos, no darle tiempo en privado con ellos, sabrá la madre lo que el viejo podría hacerle a sus bebes – es un niño, un bebe, no necesita ni tendrá ningún tipo de entrenamiento especial, si lo quiere y necesita que lo decida él cuando esa mayor. Como su padre es mi responsabilidad criarlo como mejor me parezca y esto definitivamente no me parece. Él merece una infancia normal.

— Bien entonces, creo lo mejor será dejarlo a tu criterio — fijo sus ojos azules destellantes directo en su cara, pero James se negó a verle a los ojos era de sobra sabido las habilidades del anciano con la magia de mente — sin embargo dejarle aquí solo lo pondrá en peligro, como elegido y heredero de la familia Potter llamara mucho la atención y eso será muy perjudicial. — el viejo suspiro con condescendencia como si fueran tontos.

— En primer lugar Dumbledore, como usted puede ver bien, tengo dos hijos — señalo a ambos mellizos que se habían a rastrado hacia él, y actualmente se habían bajado a su regado donde estaban sentado jugando entre ellos. — en segundo lugar, mi heredero es Hendrick y Michael es mi segundo hijo, y en tercera, moriré antes de permitir a alguien llevarse a uno de mis hijos por no hablar de los dos.

— Si nos disculpa Señor Dumbledore, nos retiramos —Frank ya está de pie, podría estar drogado para estar tranquilo y no sentir nada pero ello no significaba que no iba a razonar cual peligroso era para su familia.

Poniéndose de pie, tomo en su brazo derecho y sobre su cadera de ese lado a Harry y con el brazo izquierda y sobre el lado izquierdo de la cadera a Michael. Las pequeñas manos de sus dos hijos se aferraron a él con igual fuerza, pidiéndole de forma inconsciente protección, y por todos los dioses entre encima de cielo y por debajo del infierno que los iba a protegerlos.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

La felicidad se respiraba en la pequeña habitación solar de la mansión Prewett, donde se estaban quedando hasta que todo estuviera resuelto con la casa de valle y la casa del campo. En ese momento estaban en una burbuja de paz como si nada pudiera romper ese momento, como si el caos que golpeaba la sociedad como olas contra un rompeolas no los alcanzara.

Los niños estaban bajo su cuidado dado todo el mundo parecía loco este último tiempo y solo James, Frank y Lily estaban más o menos desocupados.

Los matrimonios Prewett1 y Black2 estaban haciendo arreglos en la oficina de Aurores teniendo en cuenta la cantidad perdida durante la guerra, por lo que había dejado a los niños con ellos. Por otro lado la cantidad de gente que estaban en San Mungo con intoxicaciones alcohólicas y de otras cosas tras la celebración del fin de la guerra, que aun persistía semanas después Halloween, donde el matrimonio Prince3 estaban atascado al ser un Medimago y el Pocionista en jefe respectivamente, teniendo que dejar a su hijo también.

Los niños estaban todos jugando en una acolchada manta; Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Orión, Darius, Mich, Harry y Cassy. Mientras eran vigilados por Bill, que estaba haciendo su tarea, y Charles, que leía atento el libro de texto de su hermano, Percy a su lado leía un pequeño tomo de herbolaria infantil.

Los primos Orión, Cassy y Darius, morenos los tres y de facciones decididamente predominantes Black. Orión y Casiopea eran hijos mellizos de Sirius y Gideón, aunque niña y niño eran notoriamente similares al nacer al grado de que de no ser por el género serian idénticos, ambos había heredado las facciones, el color de los ojos, cabello y piel de Sirius, pero la constitución física se notaba había sino herencia de Fabián, a ser ya bastante grandes y robustos para su edad.

Darius por otro lado era el hijo de Régulus y Severus, que si bien también había heredado las hermosas e infames facciones Black y los ojos violetas de Régulus, también había heredado la coloración de Severus tanto en piel y cabello, y posiblemente también su físico.

Por otro lado los hijos de Arthur y Fabián eran una mezcla más homogénea de las características de sus padres, desde el cabello que iba en diversos tonos de castaño de Fabián al rojo ardiente de Arthur, y ojos castaños o azules, dándole apariencias únicas a cada uno a pesar de ser un grupo tan grande.

Los gemelos de Remus faltaban ese día pues Remus se los había llevado a vagar por el bosque aledaño a su casa para poder entrenarlos en su forma de cachorros de lobo. Remus eran un tanto paranoico con eso aunque sus hijos no respondían a la luna tanto como un trasformado común, como el mismo Remus había reaccionado antes del ritual y el nacimiento de sus hijos, no quería que hubiera ni la menor oportunidad que alguien descubriera su secreto y lo usara contra ellos.

Y Neville, Michael y Hendrick, conversaban alegremente en balbuceos como los otros niños. Neville era el único hijo de Frank y Alice, sin embargo al igual que los mellizos Potter, tenía características notorias que no incluían a uno de sus padres. Neville se parecía a Frank pues había heredado el color de cabello castaño de él y el color de su piel, pero Neville era muy grande para su edad lo que decía que sería muy alto cuando fuera mayor, ni Frank ni la diminuta Alice le había heredado esa característica, sin embargo la característica más notoria y desconcertante eran los ojos Azul cobalto del pequeño, pues tanto Frank como Alice tenían los ojos castaños y ese color también estaba ausente en los abuelos y, además por si solo el color era apropiadamente raro.

Hendrick y Michael, eran morenos de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, sin embargo pese a las características comunes no se parecían el uno al otro, mientras Michael era idéntico a su madre aunque con el cabello castaño oscuro. Los ojos, piel, facciones y constitución eran las de Lily, un pequeño clon masculino de su madre, dejando a un lado las características de su padre por completo.

Hendrick por otro lado, a diferencia de su hermano, no había heredado nada de su madre en lo absoluto pese a tener los ojos verdes; en primer lugar el cabello de Hendrick era negro, un negro brillante no castaño, y aunque a sus ojos eran verdes los suyos eran en un tono esmeraldino con motas doradas muy diferente a las de su hermano, también era más grande, no tanto como Neville pero al mismo nivel o más grande que los hijos de Fabián y Gideón a esa edad. Y sus facciones eran muy aristocrática aún más afiladas que las propias de James, aunque todos decían era su viva imagen.

— James… tenemos que hablar — la voz de Lily saca al mago de su pequeño mundo feliz de pequeño bebes sin preocupaciones.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo de qué? — la ignoro mientras hacía cosquillas a Mich en el estómago mientras este se deshacía en risitas, Harry y Ori jugaban una especia de lucha libre mientras Ron, Cassy y Dary aplaudían. Nev está acurrucado a un lado del cuerpo de su padre quien dormía.

— Sobre Michael — Lily soltó un suspiro, se dejó caer con algo de torpeza a un lado de donde James estaba estado en el suelo — hable con el director de nuevo y creo que tiene razón ¿sabes?, Michael siempre va a estar en peligro si se queda con nosotros.

— Flor… —suspiro él también — No. Simplemente no, no voy, ni vamos a dejar a nuestro hijo ser criado lejos y por extraños, no voy a abandonarle.

— No sería abandonarlo, sino protegerlo — protesto.

— Como te sentirías si un día te enteraras, después de una vida como huérfano, que tus padres te dejaron con desconocidos, cuando eran perfectamente capaces de cuidarte y sobretodo conservaron a tu hermano mellizo. — ella era densa o insensible, ya no sabía.

— James… — dijo e hizo una pausa como pensando en la cuestión, pareció tomar una decisión — aun así es muy peligros para él.

— En todo caso sería para "ellos", Lily recuerda que son dos, — gruño, en estos días alguno parecían olvidar a Harry — y si ese es el problema, entonces somos toda la familia la que debería dejar el mundo de la magia, — hizo una mueca maliciosa sin que ella lo viera — después de todo lo más importante es protegerlos ¿no?

— ¡Dejar! ¿Eso es un poco extremo no crees?, tengo un trabajo impórtate — oh que no lo era tanto pero con su nivel de sangre, era la primera que llegaba a ocupar un puesto a sí de alto, se consideraba a sí misma un icono — estábamos en proceso de reformar una ley sobre el trabajo que se detendría se la dejo. — James no creía que ella fuera tan importante pero no se lo diría. Otra vez el trabajo sobre la necesidad y cuidado de los niños — se razonable James. — rogo ella.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

Nota del Autor: Perdón por el retraso pero estaba estudiando para mi examen para la maestría.

1 Al ser primogénitos y Herederos tanto Fabián y como Arthur de sus respectivas familias, quien toma el apellido de quien, se decidió por el lugar que tomaron durante el matrimonio, es decir Fabián como dominante y Arthur como sumiso al ser quien cargarse a los niños. Los niños toman su apellido de acuerdo al turno en que nacieron; es decir el primero es un Prewett y el segundo un Weasley, el tercero un Prewett y así sucesivamente.

2 El caso contrario para Gideón al ser un segundo hijo, pese a ser domínate dentro del matrimonio, es el apellido de Sirius, al ser primogénito y heredero, el que ambos toman por ley para continuar la familia y los niños todos tomaran el apellido de Sirius.

3 Misma situación de Gideón para Régulus, solo que al casarse Severus y Régulus tuvieron que tomar el apellido del abuelo materno de Severus pues había un pacto entre el Orión Black y el señor Prince para casarlos, y continuar una línea sangre pura a punto de extinguirse por la estupidez de la madre de Severus.


	5. 4 Si vis amari, ama

_**Tempora Tempore Tempera**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

 **Sumario:** Euphemia Potter había sido la única que había notado que el tiempo había sido movido, la primera vez, cuando era una niña. La segunda cuando su nieto era un niño, ¿Pero qué y por qué? Si bien era bueno o era malo dos veces el tiempo había sido manipulado. Técnicamente AU. Mpreg.

 **Parejas:** James/Lily (con muchos problemas), Fabián/Arthur, Gideón/Sirius, Severus/Régulus y Frank/Alice (fallecida)

 **Aclaraciones:** En este fic no se respetaran las edades el canon (sobre todo porque no las conozco) no creo que las escenas de sexo sean muy específicas pero las habrán (ò.o no desesperen) es muy posible que los personajes sean OCC, sobre todo cuando aparezca un montón de niños que son personajes originales.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

Capítulo 4; _ **Si vis amari, ama**_

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

 **Mayo 1982**

Era el segundo cumpleaños de los mellizos Black, Orión y Casiopea, habían pasado siete meses desde el final de la guerra y la declaración del Niño-que-vivió.

El Jardín Black Menor se engalanaban con globos mágicos se destellaban e iluminaban y serpentinas mágicas de se movían por todo el lugar todo en verde, dorado y plata, para fastidio de Sirius y diversión de Gideón, todo por idea del Lord Orión quien con todo su orgullo sangre pura intentaba influencias a sus nietos para el camino de los Slytherin, ignorando deliberadamente que no lo había logrado en sus propios hijos.

Arthur Weasley-Prewett, se encontraba entre los invitados, lucía una túnica crema de seda con hilos de oro resaltado su cabello rojo fuego recogido en una coleta baja. Arthur era el hijo mayor de los Weasley y su heredero. Sobre su cadera sostenía a su hijo menor, el menor de seis hijos, mientras tenía que vigilar con ojos de halcón a sus pequeños gemelos. Para el pelirrojo la vida había dado muchos giros y casi se le hacía imposible pensar en cómo había cambia su vida en los últimos 13 años.

Hace poco más de 13 años había pensado que se quedaría solo y que su marido siempre le despreciaría, ya que las circunstancias de su matrimonio no habían sido las mejores. Pero él había estado enamorado de su marido desde que tenía uso de razón, no así Fabián quien lo había considerado como poco menos que el hijo un amigo su padre o el amigo de su hermana pequeña. Fabián nunca le hubiera dado una mirada si no fuera porque lo habían obligado a casarse con él, debido a un contrato matrimonial mágico producido bajo la influencia del alcohol de sus respectivos padres.

Con tan solo 15 años de edad se había casado totalmente ilusionado y enamorado de Fabián de 20 años, pero el matrimonio había iniciado con el pie izquierdo incluso antes de la boda en sí, desde Molly que había estado histérica y furiosa más allá de toda razón hasta la desconsolada exnovia de Fabián quien había llegado a interrumpir la boda y anunciado al mundo que tan sola la noche anterior había todavía dormido con Fabián. Siendo todavía casi un niño Arthur había estado acobardado por las circunstancias sin saber que sus lágrimas y terror había de frustrar y retrasar su noche de bodas 5 largos años y casi destruir sus sueños.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

 **Octubre 1969**

Aunque Arthur Weasley podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que no había mucha gente que le desagradara, empezaba a sospechar que odiaba a Molly, la hermana de su marido. Cuando iba de visita, pensaba Arthur, miraba la casa como si estuviera deseando ponerse reordenar los muebles y tirar los cuadros de Fabián.

Era muy exasperante, sobre todo porque tenía derecho a sentir que la casa era suya. Si él no tenía hijos, o si alguien se enteraba que no había consumado su matrimonio, Molly podría reclamar que se uniera ella. Y desde que su esposo lo había abandonado, hacía varios años, las visitas de Molly eran cada vez más frecuentes y entrometidas, y ella parecía cada vez más convencida de que acabaría casada con él y esa sería su casa. Últimamente había adquirido la costumbre de preguntarle por la salud de Fabián con una sonrisilla satisfecha, como si estuviera al tanto de alguna información que él desconocía.

Aún más molesto era sospechar que tal vez fuera así. Aunque Edgar, el amigo y secretario personal de los gemelos, insistía en que Lord Prewett estaba bien, insistía con igual tesón en que Fabián no deseaba comunicarse con él. Era improbable que fuera a visitarlo. Y Arthur no sería bien recibido, si iba a verlo. ¿Le estaban ocultando algo, o la animadversión que sentía Fabián por él era tan transparente como parecía? Arthur ya no podía soportarlo más.

—¿A qué viene esa cara, Molly? Casi parece que dudes de mi palabra. Si piensas que Fabián está enfermo, lo menos que podrías hacer es fingirte apenada.

Molly lo miró con una sonrisa petulante, como si al fin lo hubiera atrapado.

—No creo que Fabián esté enfermo. Pero desapareció desde hace ya casi cinco años —miró a su alrededor como si acabara de descubrir el aire—. Aquí no parece que esté, van a cumplirse los cinco años desde su matrimonio y todavía no ha venido a verte

—Porque reside en el continente la mayor parte del año junto con Gideón —todo el año, de hecho. Pero eso más valía no mencionarlo.

—Pues sus amigos los han visto por allí ¿sabes? Su escaño en la Cámara de los Lores siempre está vacío o si alguien va es siempre solo Gideón. Pero asiste a fiestas, fiestas de moral laxa. Y se rumora que cuando visitan la casa donde residen siempre está acompañado de diversas mujeres y hombres, aunque también dices Gideón ya se está ocupando de todo por Fabián, el Lord Depravado lo llaman. Aunque claro yo no lo he visto, cuando he ido a verle nunca esta.

—Quizá no desee verte —contestó Arthur. Tragándose la humillación, sobre todo con los propios apodos que otros nobles le daba al ser el inocente marido del Lord Depravado, era sabido por todo el mundo de la vida disoluta que tenía y que su gemelo era quien en realidad realizaba todas sus funciones

—Yo tampoco tengo especial interés en verlo —repuso Molly—. Pero por tu bien, exijo ver alguna prueba de que ese hombre respira aún.

— ¿De qué respira aún? De todas las ridiculeces que has dicho, Molly, creo que esa es la peor. Eres su hermana menor. Y una de sus herederos. Si Fabián hubiera muerto, se te habría notificado inmediatamente.

—En caso de que quisieras hacerlo —lo miraba con recelo, como un gato. Como si estuviera seguro de que, si le sostenía la mirada, Arthur acabaría por reconocer que tenía el cuerpo de Fabián enterrado bajo la tarima del suelo.

—Si algo le ocurriera a Fabián, te lo diría, naturalmente. ¿Por qué iba a ocultártelo?

—Por muchas razones. ¿Crees que no sé qué aun estas encaprichado con él? Los Elfos domésticos tienen órdenes obedecen a ti y que nunca te dejan a solas conmigo. He visto a tus padres y hermanos venir a visitarte, sabes que tu padre pedirá la anulación de tu matrimonio y que hay ya muchos haciéndole ofertas por ti, que mi propio padre aunque recio piensa transferir la unión a otro.

Sabía todo eso aunque no lo aceptara, como un mago fértil y Weasley muchos lo querían como yegua de crías sin embargo dudaba mucho que su suegro Lord Conrad Prewett, actual conde de Thornbury, realmente fuera a transferir la magia de unión fuera de su familia, pero la perspectiva de casarse con su cuñado o cuñada le daban nauseas. Aunque fueran gemelos a quien había siempre querido era solo a Fabián, nunca había sentido ni visto a Gideón de esa manera y aunque encaprichada con él, Molly era su opción menos desea.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? Es mi matrimonio con tu hermano.

Molly entornó los ojos, con ligera amargura por sus palabras.

—Es antinatural. Eres el amor de mi vida Arthur, si nuestros padres y Fabián no se hubieran inmiscuido arruinando nuestras vidas ahora mismo estaríamos casados y con un par de bebes, estarías trabajando en el ministerios en vez de quedarte en la finca cuidando caballos, seriamos felices. Fabián es un golfo, solo la magia y las leyes Old es lo único que lo mantiene en su posición, cuando se disuelva tu matrimonio podrimos casarnos si actuamos rápido para Septimus y Cedrella no te casen con otro que te haga infeliz por sus caprichos.

Arthur respiró hondo, intentando conservar la calma. A pesar de que Molly siempre había sido insoportable y estaba aún encaprichada con él, él había procurado mostrarse amable por el bien de la familia. Pero ni su Familia ni Molly valoraban su esfuerzo, y su paciencia tenía un límite.

—Tus ideas son ridículas. Mis padres me aman lo suficiente para no forzarme a hacer nada, además sabes que estoy casado con Fabián y que nuestra unión aunque distante es fuerte, además sabes perfectamente que no quiero casarme contigo.

—Yo creo que no, mi amor. —ella hizo oídos sordos a su rechazo, como siempre hacia — La última vez que visité las habitaciones de Fabián, los elfos me aseguraron que estaba indispuesto. Pero cuando entré por la fuerza, no descubrí ni rastro de él. Seguro estaría en uno de esos antros de mala muerte con sus putas, ahogándose en alcohol y sabrá merlín que más, no creo que su unión sea muy fuerte, un día de estos acabara muerto si no es que ya lo está.

—Molly por favor deja de decir cosas como esas que es tu hermano y mi marido, además si abusas de su hospitalidad y maltratas a sus elfos, no me extraña que no desee verte. Tu conducta es sumamente grosera. Y el hecho de que no lo hayas visto no significa que esté haciendo eso que dices, lo visto yo. ¿Cómo crees que se firman los papeles que tienen que ver con la finca? No puedo firmarlos yo mismo — aunque lo cierto era que Molly tal vez tuviera razón pero no iba a dejar que lo supiera, ni lo mucho que le afectaba. Y si bien no había visto ni un rastro de él en años podía falsificar la firma de Fabián bastante creíblemente. Y lo que no podía falsificar, se lo pasaba a Edgar, que luego se ocupaba de devolvérselo.

Sabía que Edgar era tan leal a su marido como servicial con él. Y aunque no tenía pruebas de que él también falsificara la firma de esos documentos, a veces tenía sus sospechas.

Molly no parecía muy convencida.

—Al contrario. No me cabe ninguna duda de que podrías firmar documentos, y de que los firmas. Si, por milagro, recibiera una carta de él, tendría que probar fehacientemente que la escribió de su puño y letra.

—Y supongo que no me crees cuando te digo que mantengo contacto regular con él.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Claro que no. Creo que es una estratagema para impedir que reclame lo que me corresponde por derecho.

La certeza de Molly de que su matrimonio era una farsa lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Esta finca no es tuya. En absoluto. Yo no soy tuyo. Pertenece, así como yo mismo, a Fabián Prewett, Heredero del conde de Thornbury. Y después de él, a nuestro hijo.

Molly se rio otra vez.

—¿Y cuándo habrá un heredero de tu invisible marido?

La idea se le ocurrió de pronto, y no pudo refrenarse.

—Dentro de ocho meses, muy posiblemente. Aunque es igual de probable que sea una niña. Fabián, sin embargo, afirma que en su familia el primogénito siempre es un niño.

—¿Estás… estás…? —farfulló Molly.

—Embarazado, sí —contestó, envalentonado después de pronunciar la primera mentira—. No tenía intención, naturalmente, de hacerte partícipe de mi estado. Sería muy poco propio. Pero ya que te empeñas en lanzarte sobre mí, no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Y yo que tú me cuidaría mucho de decir lo que posiblemente estás pensando: que no es hijo de mi marido. Si osas decirlo, informaré a Fabián de cómo me hablas cuando no está presente. Y a pesar de que sois hermanos, tendrás que responder ante él por extender rumores malintencionados acerca de mí. Tuvo entrenamiento como Auror, ¿sabes? Es un excelente duelista, y un maestro con la espada, eso sin contar que yo mismo me valgo para eso y mas. Además de muy suspicaz en lo tocante a mis sentimientos. No querrá que nadie me haga daño, te echara de la familia —esa era la mayor mentira de todas. Pero ¿qué importaba, comparada con aquel bebé imaginario?

Molly tenía la cara blanca y moteada de rojo, y sus labios se tensaban como si estuviera a punto de darle una apoplejía. Por fin logró decir:

—Si eso es cierto, cosa que sinceramente dudo, no sé qué decir al respecto.

Arthur sonrió y lo miró con astucia.

—Eso, mi querida Molly, es lo más sencillo del mundo. Lo único que deberías decir es «enhorabuena». Y luego «adiós». Las personas en mi estado se cansan fácilmente. Y, ay, no me quedan fuerzas para seguir hablando contigo —la agarró de la mano y la empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta del salón, dejando que su propio impulso lo hiciera salir al pasillo.

Cuando estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta rápidamente y apoyó los hombros contra ella como si tuviera que impedir por la fuerza que entrara otra visita.

Al principio de la entrevista, había temido tener que inventarse a su marido extraviado. Ahora tendría, además, que sacarse de la manga un bebé, y conseguir que Fabián admitiera que era su padre, lo fuera o no. «O no». Esa era una posibilidad interesante. Arthur no tenía ningún admirador al que alentar en tan apasionado empeño, además siguiendo virgen no estaba interesado en corroer aún más su matrimonio. Y aunque no se consideraba falta de atractivos, sospechaba que había cosas que ni siquiera el leal Edgar estaría dispuesto a hacer para mantener las cosas tal y como estaban.

Pero si Fabián tenía algún interés en que siguiera siéndole fiel, convenía que al menos lo visitara el tiempo justo para demostrar su buena salud, si no su virilidad. Hacía casi un año que no tenía noticias suyas directamente. Aunque los elfos juraban haberlo visto, sus caras de preocupación hacían sospechar a Arthur que allí había gato encerrado. Tanto Edgar como ellos le aseguraban con idéntico nerviosismo que no hacía falta que fuera a cerciorarse de ello. De hecho, sería un craso error. Además con los rumores que corrían por todo Reino Unido desde el continente sobre el comportamiento de Fabián y la falta de fuerza de voluntad de Gideón para meter en vereda a su hermano no tenía muchas opciones.

Arthur sospechaba que había un hombre o mujer de por medio, o varias, además de los evidentes vicios de Fabián. E intentaban que no se enterara de que su marido estaba viviendo con otra. De que Fabián estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su esposo y a renunciar a futuros hijos legítimos a cambio de vivir con sus queridas y su retahíla de bastardos.

Intentaba convencerse de que eso era absurdo, de que estaba cargando las tintas. La mayoría de los hombres tenían amantes, y sus parejas preferían ignorarlo. Pero a medida que los meses se convertían en años y Fabián seguía sin hacerle caso, cada vez le costaba más fingir que no le importaba.

De momento, sin embargo, el problema no era lo que hubiera hecho Fabián, sino lo que había dejado de hacer. Ya resultaba bastante difícil sentirse objeto de un rechazo total. Pero si además corría el riesgo de perder su libertad por ello, la situación se volvía intolerable. Llevaba cinco años viviendo allí y consideraba la finca Prewett su hogar por derecho. Había estado solo y manejando su vida como había querido desde los 15 años, había estudiado lo que había querido y dedicado a sus pasatiempos favoritos y si bien se sentía un poco solo, aun podía ir y venir sin que nadie le impusiera su voluntad. Y si el necio con el que se había casado, pensaba dejar que su matrimonio se disolviera tendría que volver a casa de su padre, no le importara, pero tendría que pasar otra vez por el lio del cortejo y no pensaba hacerlo, sobre todo porque Molly, estaría en primera fila para convertirse en su esposa.

Arthur miró el escritorio que había en el rincón y pensó en escribir una carta perentoria a su marido informándole de la cuestión. Pero era un asunto demasiado urgente y personal para arriesgarse a que la leyeran otras personas. Sospechaba que Edgar leía todo el correo Lord Prewett, y no quería correr el riesgo de que su amigo supiera que le pedía favores sexuales a su marido por escrito. Además, sería doblemente humillante que la respuesta no estuviera escrita de puño y letra por su marido, o que no hubiera respuesta. O peor aún: que fuera negativa.

Total, que era mucho mejor hacer un viaje urgente a verlo, acampar en las habitaciones de Fabián y esperar a que regresara. Cuando los elfos vieran que iba en serio, accederían a dejarla ver a su esposo, como era lógico. Y cuando por fin viera a Fabián, le diría que o le engendraba un hijo, o le decía a la odiosa Molly que todavía estaba vivito y coleando para que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

Después podrían volver a vivir cada uno por su lado. Y él podría seguir ignorando su existencia, como sin duda era su deseo.

.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.{.*.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.}.

Nota de Autor: por si no lo han notado voy a escribir varias historias a la vez y los capítulos van a ir entre mezclados. Un capítulo será de una pareja y el siguiente de otra, pero todos conviven en el mismo universo y lugar, porque pude que se ayuden entre ellos, sí. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar con guste les responderé.


End file.
